onlinefilewikifandomcom-20200215-history
Malina Winters
Origins Malina Winters is a powerful Beta Level mutant, with Alpha Level Potential. She was born in the mountains by a traveling Nomad Couple. The couples were very spiritual and down-to-earth and treated society and the world as an art canvas; respecting life and everything in between. Because of this, Malina birthed very interesting traits and once her powers were manifesting, her spiritual belief proved to have a large effect on them. And until this day, it is unknown how her powers actually work or if her traits effect them somehow. The Promise As a baby, Malina was carried on her mother's back as they traveled by hiking across the world. Six months after she was birthed, Malina's baby hair began to shift from black to gray and then silver, which the Nomads took as a sign that she was going to be one of the Differents(Mutants). This excited the Nomads, knowing that their daughter would one day have the great potential of showing the world how they should see it. Due to this, the Nomads made a promise to one another: to prepare Malina with the knowledge and show her the world so that she can have a deeper connection to the earth. Their promises were kept, and Malina's mind was living proof. When she turned seven, Malina had already traveled to eight different countries and absorbed as much knowledge, food, entertainment and spiritual guidance that she could. Her father helped her understand the things she learned while the Mother sported her in the goods and entertainment they learned. At the age of 10, the number went from eight to twelve countries, and her family grew with having two huskies for pets. The huskies automatically fell in love with Malina and Malina herself remarked on how their fur and her hair had the same gray hue. Emergence When Malina turned thirteen, she was sleeping in the forest just outside a town in Norway when suddenly, green and blue Aurora Borealis lights shined above their camp. The lights awoken Malina out of her sleep and she immediately grabbed her coat and went to go stand on the hill overlooking the town to be closer to the lights. She felt a sense of freedom and enlightenment as the colors danced on her face. Minuets later, The Nomad mother an father exited their camp to nearly have a heart attack. They turned and saw their daughter, standing on the cliff with her arms raised, manipulating the Auroras; shifting the colors and showing images of animals in the lights as if it were some type of presentation. The Grey and black strands of her hair illuminated like streams of electricity while her skin produced a natural glow that made her look like a newly birthed star. The two huskies were at Malina's side, sitting nobly before howling in response to the images of the large wolves running through the Auroras. Both the mother and father fell to their knees and watched their daughter perform such a magnificent feat. It lasted three minuets before the lights disappeared into the clouds that formed seconds before; her hair and body light disappearing. That morning, Malina explained that she didn't realize what she was doing until the Huskies were howling; snapping her out of some daydream. She told her parents that all she could remember was a feeling coming from deep from within her that she could only describe as "Being connected and one with nature". The Mother took this as a sign that Malina is spiritually connected to the Earth in ways they didn't understand. The Father Agreed and realized what must be done next: Training. Rebirth Of Rejoicing Her father's version of training wasn't for combat or defensive measures. It was training to mentally and physically prepare to use the least common form of attack. The family had nothing to fear and wasn't surrounded by the common society, which was filled with different types of energies and aura's. Malina herself had a difficult time using her newfound gifts throughout the year and a half of training. After finishing her training, her father created some mental and physical notes on what Malina's gifts could actually do and how she could benefit the world with them; his mind was convinced she was the messiah. Due the wide arrange of her abilities, the mother and father wanted to prepare Malina to help the world and to lead her into a new age for mutants and humans; for humanity. Malina herself, was just proud of her training and her control over her powers that seemed like it would take years to master. Malina herself confirmed to herself that her gifts come from the control and manipulation of the elements, though, her abilities stemmed to be more than that. With each element, she concluded she could do more in advance and could do things outside of the basic elements. For instance, when her family was traveling through the congo jungles, they came across a cutdown tree. Malina felt like she could do something with her abilities and with concentration, Malina grew a tree next to the cut down tree within minutes. Another instance was when her family was in the andes, their flashlights gave out and Malina was able to illuminate light from the snow and the light gave off a heat. The Study She created a categorized chart and some theories to explained to her parents how she's able to do what she do. She explained that she knows for a fact that her abilities comes from the earth(the four elements) but she went on to explain that with each element, she can do more than what each element was meant to do. On the chart, she explained that with her ability to manipulate earth, she could also manipulate plant life and insects, since earth means life. She used fire to explain how she can manipulate light and lighting since she can control heat and energy via fire. She continued by saying that these other abilities comes from her spiritual side; a theory that her spirit can/is effecting her powers. The unknown question was whether this was true or not since this was all just a theory, but her logic seemed to be convincing enough to her parents. It was something that they believed in so it didn't take much to make them realize that Malina's theory might be true. After talking about her explanation on her powers, Malina wanted to convince her parents to try and see how much control she had over nature but her parents were hesitant, knowing that nature could not ever be controlled by one human, no matter how gifted they were. Even though Malina knew that she herself wouldn't be able to complete the task that she had in her mind(to fully control all aspects of life), she still wanted to see how much control she had after years of training. She wanted to see what she needed to work on before she planned on setting out into the world by herself. She didn't tell her parents that she wanted to travel alone but was hoping to show them that she can take care of herself. That night, while everyone was asleep, Malina ventured out to the coast of the Cuban islands. Her family made camp in Cuba a few weeks prior due to the weather and more personal concerns. Malina stopped right where the water touched the sand and felt the peace and quiet condition that was around her. Part of her was afraid of what might happen if she were to push to her limits; if she even had any at all. With a deep breath, Malina's skin lit up as the silver and grey strands of her hair illuminated with a white light. She slowly placed her arms down before raising her hands at her side. The wind around her picked up slowly as the water was being pushed back from her feet. The sand rose up as if it wasn't reacting to the growing winds Malina was controlling. Before, when Malina used her powers, her she described to her parents that it was like a deep feeling coming from within. In this situation though, it felt like Malina was being held back and down by some invisible force, like weights on her legs and shoulders. In order for her to push through, she had to have to will to do so. So, she closed her eyes and focused; trying to find that deep feeling from before. While doing so, nature around her began to grow more wild; winds picking up and the water becoming more agitated around her. While trying to find that deep feeling from before, Malina could feel the weight shifting around her body as if it was moving. She felt like she was beginning to enter a deeper void in her mind that was beginning to nullify everything else going on around her. Due to this, she began to have little notice on what she was actually doing. At the same time, the elements began to shift out of control as the grains of sand around her caught fire, making an inferno; the fire spreading across the beach. The water began to form waterspouts and electromagnetic storm clouds began to form. The commotion began to wake her parents up; collecting their clothes and rushing outside to see disaster forming around Malina's starlight body. They screamed for Malina to snap out of it but their vocal ranges couldn't reach her over the monstrous sounds of chaos happening around them. The beauty they found in Malina's powers were shifted into fear and horror. Malina's two huskies whimpered at the storms and destruction that surrounded Malina's body. Meanwhile in her mind, Malina realized that the force wasn't there but couldn't focus on the deep feeling she had before. Just as she lost concentration, she could feel heat, cold air and the storms in ears. Just as she opened her eyes, she screamed in horror at the amount of destruction and chaos she was creating. At the same time, the weights suddenly disappeared and Malina felt a herself be yanked in the air before being struck with an electromagnetic bolt of lighting, sending her into the fiery sand. She laid there, heavy and out of energy as the tornadoes, wind, and fire all began to die down. Malina's body glow disappeared slowly as she coughed, frozen in place. The black sand around her radiated with heat as the sky appeared the remain unaffected by Malina; the storm clouds rumbling with thunder. Malina's mother and father rushed over to Malina and quickly grabbed her before her body could burn up(unbeknownst to them that Malina is immune to the elements) in the hot sand. God Rays That morning, Malina woke up to the storm clouds outside again, as if they haven't moved since she summoned them. Her parents had made her some tea from herbs which was indigenous to the island they were on. Malina questioned what happened, and her father answered that she suffered from a blow of lighting after nature around her became destructive. Malina closed her eyes, unable to remember what happened the night before. Her mother, angrily, asked her why she would push against the natural forces. Malina responded by saying she didn't mean to, she was just doing it unknowingly. Her father questioned what she meant, but was interrupted by the thunder of the storm clouds. Slowly, Malina and her parents made their way outside to see a light figure glowing in the clouds. They studied the lights moving within the clouds; looking abnormal and enchanting at the same time. The lights grew brighter as they got closer to the base of clouds before an explosion of light erupted and the clouds expanded outwards. The bright light forced the three of them to shield their eyes as it made a high pitched chirping sound. The bright white lights dimmed down slowly to the point of where the three of them could look up at it in amazement. The light seemed original; not coming from the sun. The three of them could see the rays beaming down onto the oceans wave. The light itself was too bright to see what it was; a mixture of a white and golden shine. There was an outer wall of light that was dimed and seemed to act as an outer shell against the clouds that tried to gather back together around the lights. Malina was confused on what it was; what was happening before her body froze in place. Suddenly, her eyes and body glowed in the same lights as she lifted up off the ground in a angel-like form. Her parents tried to grab her but was burned upon the touch. The higher she got, the brighter the light glowed and the sounds it was emitting grew louder. Upon entering the outer shell, the light expanded which made her parents cover their eyes again. As soon as Malina's body was engulfed in the white lights, a humming sound could be heard and for a second, the parents could glance up and see the white light being absorbed into Malina's body. As soon as the light disappeared into her body, it exploded outwards, filling the skies with rays of golden and white light before vanishing into thin air; along with Malina. The expansion of the light shook the island for a few seconds before they were left in the complete darkness of the night, which was weird because it was suppose to be morning. As soon as they got up, they began to search and look for their daughter but couldn't find anything. Until this day, it is known where Malina is, or what happened. Personality Malina is a very grounded, and "perfect" type of girl. She has a sensitive and loving nature. When Malina gained her abilities, she began to see the world in a different light, with her maturing as well. She became much more responsible and protective, and was known as being an "expert" in self control. Appearance Malina stands at 5'1", with silver-black eyes and black and silver hair. She has a natural crème skin tone that changes when she activates her abilities. Malina is also seen wearing dark colors, including grey or black to accent the silver in her eyes. Powers & Abilities Powers Elementalism - Malina's body gives off an invisible and non-harmful radiation that allows her to influence and manipulate the four basic elements(Air, Earth, Fire, and Water). Furthermore though, Malina stated that her spirit effects her powers and grants her more influence than a regular Elementalism, though, it is unknown how this is accomplished.'' * '''Naturalkinesis - '''Malina has the divine use to control and influence Nature through her Geokinetic and Pyrokinetic Abilities. This includes magma, plasma, light, heat, electricity, plant life and insect life,e.t.c, not animal life though. * '''Atmokinesis - '''Malina can influence and control the weather and storms through her Aerokinetic Abilities. This includes Blizzards, Electromagnetic storms and thunderstorms. * '''Hydrokinetic Recovery - '''Malina has the ability to heal any wound through her Hydrokinetic Abilities, outside of her own. ''Elemental Immunity - ''Malina was shown to be immune to the effects of her powers, including her healing ability, though it is unknown if she's immune to the elements outside of her control. ''God Rays(Malina's Spirit) - The God Rays, also known as Malina's Spirit, is an unnatural defensive mechanism-phenomenon that originated on the beach of Cuba. The God Rays is a combination of Natural Energy, Spirit Energy and Matter, all linked together by a single host body. When The God Rays form, the host body is drawn into it's power and is then force to shift matter until the host is firmly away from any type of danger it may be in.'' * '''Incarnation - '''The God Rays is the physical personification of Spiritual Energy and raw power that can only be accessed by a powerful force like The God Rays. * '''Matter Manipulation - '''The God Rays can shift and control all forms of matter when brought into this plane. * '''Energy Generation/Manipulation - '''The God Rays can generate and use all different types of energy in the plane it exists in. * '''Planewalking - '''The God Rays can take the host's body through the different planes of existence(Mainly the Spirit Plane) for protection. ''Abilities * Enhanced Knowledge - '''Malina has traveled all over the world in her 16 years of life, granting her knowledge about a lot of things. * '''Multilingualism - Malina can speak many languages, though, not fluently. * Spiritual Being - '''Malina is very well known as a Spiritual Being through the countries she's visited. * '''Telepathic Immunity/Psionic Resistance - '''Malina's father trained her mind to shield itself from any outside forces that may be inflicted onto her. ''Strength Levels'' * '''MUTANT - (BETA LEVEL/ALPHA LEVEL POTENTIAL) - '''Malina herself is considered an Alpha Level Mutant, but due to her appearance, she is classified as a Beta Level. It is unknown whether or not she could reach Omega Level Status, but the verdict is a slight chance. * '''HUMAN - (TRACKING/KNOWLEDGE) - '''Malina without her powers is a very skilled tracker and is able to track anyone that leaves a trail. She also holds vast knowledge on things around her. '''Weaknesses * Typical Human Weaknesses - '''Since Malina has no healing abilities that works on her, invulnerability or any enhanced conditions, Malina has a typical weakness of a human. * '''Her Spiritual Connection - '''When Malina was trying to control Nature, she tried to connect to a deeper feeling. Little did she know was that doing so rids of her physical restraint and causes the elements to lose control. * '''The God Rays - '''Malina's spirit, also known as The God Rays, is a powerful spiritual force, though, if killed while accessing The God Rays, Malina could blink out of existence. * '''Doubt - '''When Malina pushed herself to try and control Nature, she failed and was afraid to use her powers due to failure. Because of this, the storm clouds she created remained above her for days. ''Paraphernalia'' ''Equipment'' * 'Dreamcatcher Necklace and Matching Bracelets/Choker -' Malina has a necklace that was handmade to be a small dreamcatcher. She also has two bracelets and a choker made out of the same leather material. ''Transportation''' * '''The God Rays -' Whenever Malina is in mortal danger, The God Rays can teleport and take Malina to different Planes for protection.